Romeo and Mercutio
by LastoftheWine
Summary: A take on how "fate" brought Romeo and Juliet together. This starts in scene 2 of the original play and ends at scene 4. SLIGHT SLASH


Mercutio; the man fated to die

Romeo; shall hold the sin of all lies.

The domino effect shall now take place

Melodious as a bird's chip; soft as lace,

The soul of Mercutio shall live on

From Romeo's sweet confession in dawn.

The morning Mercutio takes to death

Seals Romeo's fate; to take a last breath.

A sin held quiet—not a sin at all?

Alas, a catalyst for men to fall.

The only silencer; fatality

Thwarts the likely break of mentality.

A secret is better left unspoken,

When such could break the bond thought unbroken.

**SCENE II. A street. **

_Enter ROMEO, BENVOLIO, MERCUTIO, and Servant_

**Servant**

Now I'll tell you without asking. My master is the great rich

Capulet, and, if you be not in the house of Montagues, I pray

come and crush a cup of wine.

Rest you merry!

**MERCUTIO**

_ grabs the arm of the Servant_

Alas, we birth from the house of Montagues.

_ Exeunt Servant_

**ROMEO**

Why art thou insistent on denying me Rosaline? A meet of two lost

souls may mend the bond broken of a stricken man and a denyful

woman.

**MERCUTIO**

A stricken boy and a denyful wench, perhaps.

**ROMEO**

Thou owest at least the promise to keep me somewhere whilst

the party takest place.

**MERCUTIO**

Aye, such a promise hast been woven since the day we hath met.

**BENVOLIO**

My coz, I must break at this time.

**ROMEO**

Aye, aye, to depart whilst I stay with Good Mercutio.

**BENVOLIO**

Try not to find thyself reeking too much havoc.

_ Exeunt_

**MERCUTIO**

Ah, possibilities—the day so young,

Like our immortal physicality.

And as a king to men you are among,

Or a man to king, more vitality?

A man standing out, aye, may create wonder

That thou easily cast aside, my friend.

A man breaks a wench's heart asunder.

Rosaline's grasp of thou will just offend.

A good friend, art thou, but requires study.

Do not find thyself doubting anything.

Skepticism can only end bloody.

Thou art like a woman without a ring,

A book without ending, or one disguised.

Thou art an arrow devoid of a point

And now, good Romeo, thou art advised,

To save thyself, being forever joint,

By a friend of the name Mercutio

**ROMEO**

Please, Mercutio, hurry up your thoughts.

Keep mindful Rosaline left me distraught.

The simplest remedy is distraction,

What I'm searching for is a reaction.

**MERCUTIO**

Thou may choose the activity to plan,

That will undoubtedly distract a man.

**ROMEO**

A game of archery leads to desertion

Of my feelings, whilst them deemed abiding.

Please, Mercutio, is it coercion?

When a good friend in need, needs some guiding?

**MERCUTIO**

Archery it is, and good, in fact

Thy only woes will be losing to thee

**ROMEO**

A challenge, is it? Attempts to attract

Thee into being willing to agree.

Aye, I accept your test.

_ Exeunt_

**SCENE III. A room in Montague's house.**

_Enter LADY MONTAGUE and BENVOLIO_

**BENVOLIO**

Is thou holding faith in Romeo, yet?

**LADY MONTAGUE**

Fie, fie. This Rosaline I have not met.

**BENVOLIO**

Aye. I can understand thou hesitance.

The Good Mercutio will save his heart.

Thou needs not hold any belligerence.

Certain am I any thoughts are now tart.

A fine man Mercutio will act as.

A Capulet party he has dismissed

Your Romeo from attending, whereas

I stood aside, unable to assist.

Rosaline would be attending no doubt,

And Mercutio saved Romeo's heart.

Such is easily again carried out.

Thou needeth simply watch the healing start.

**LADY MONTAGUE**

Thy confidence is surely persuading.

I guess Mercutio needs no aiding.

**BENVOLIO**

Aye, aye. Thou mustn't underestimate.

A good friend is often all required.

As a cousin, there surely is no hate,

But the not related is desired.

A wonder where Romeo would stand now

Without the guidance of Mercutio.

**LADY MONTAGUE**

They cannot be so closely essential.

Mercutio—not so influential

To my Romeo, who is a free man,

And not induced in such a short time span!

**BENVOLIO**

Dear Aunt, I do loathe a possible fight,

But falling for Rosaline—that one night

Was thou present for the quick inducing?

Nothing required, no introducing,

And Romeo had fallen quick and hard.

Rosaline did leave his heart a mere shard.

Mercutio is merely assuring

Nothing of the sort will be occurring.

Once is bad enough, but twice can be worse.

And yet, the heart does not learn a new verse.

At least, Romeo seems to be lacking

In common sense—can you see him cracking?

**LADY MONTAGUE**

Aye, I cannot quarrel any longer.

Despite my concern now being stronger,

Thou art an impeccable convincer.

Let me be on sidelines, not a wincer,

As seeing my dear Romeo attempt?

Is quite everything short of a tempt.

**BENVOLIO**

So true Romeo is not the best flirt

Mercutio will help until invert.

The best of friends the two of them may seem,

Forever planning a well thought-out scheme.

Mercutio, at least, will not cause more

Trouble to stir up, that all abhor.

**SCENE IIII. A grassy meadow. **

** **_Enter ROMEO and MERCUTIO_

**MERCUTIO**

Have at it first, friend, I have enough skill

To not be scared thou might have a nice shot.

Alas, going first must cause a large thrill

Knowing thou starts standards, and if thou not

Begin the game with a near perfect hit,

Or, at least with thee, a then perfect throw,

Then we both know thou has nothing but wit,

And at that point I shall leave thou with woe.

**ROMEO**

Peace, Mercutio, I'm not in the mood

For trivialities so very crude.

How am I to strike the bow whilst in love?

I believed my troubles to be above

Thy competitiveness in everything.

Alas, being wrong, I shall thread the string.

**MERCUTIO**

Is there anything thou wants to tell thee?

Thy slyness seems not to be in effect.

Thy art aware I am a devotee,

So tell away thy doubts—I will correct.

**ROMEO**

Ah, I have lastly caught thy attention.

Art thou acquainted with the feeling love?

If not, such is grueling comprehension.

**MERCUTIO**

Please, Romeo, I have possessed the glove

That binds thy heart cruelly to another.

**ROMEO**

Thou art aware of the unrequited,

No? Tis the foulest of all the others.

**MERCUTIO**

Aye, Romeo, art thou that benighted?

Thy respect goes to the mockingly blind.

Ignore the blind in actuality,

The one perfect in my eyes is defined

Standing close to me in reality.

Unrequited love is wicked no doubt,

But undoubtedly not made to dwell on.

And yet, I need not be so devout,

But thou need not act so outright withdrawn.

**ROMEO**

Then speak the name of the one unreturned.

**MERCUTIO**

And yet! Thou hath seemed to still not hath learned!

Rosaline is aware of thy feelings,

And with that thou art still not well dealing.

Whilst I sit with 'the one' stuck in stupor,

And thou art still considered the trooper?

What stupidity hath kept thou so blind?

Thy love and every new love combined,

Cannot compare to the love I hath felt.

**ROMEO**

Thou hast understandably only dwelt.

But thou hast not spoken of such 'till now.

I see no fault in wanting to avow.

**MERCUTIO**

Romeo, the name spoken is now cracked.

For it holds more meaning than such before.

And it seems, once said, thy cannot retract.

Why risk such for just a name of a whore?

**ROMEO**

Does thou enjoyest lying so loudly?

If real, the name would be said proudly.

Thou would not willingly call love that,

If the feeling was true, and not of tat.

**MERCUTIO**

Then do tell, Romeo, who I love dear.

If thou is so knowledgeable of love,

Yell loud enough for the Heavens to hear.

And if wrong, thou art undeserving of

Even forgetting thy wench, Rosaline.

**ROMEO**

Thy fabricates a challenge so akin

To something only fools will agree to.

And yet, it seems likely I will pursue.

**MERCUTIO**

I find your eagerness fittingly thou

Now conclude a name, and I may endow.

**ROMEO**

Thou hath not given so much as a clue

Of whom you provide adoration to.

**MERCUTIO**

Ah yes, so true, but has thee promised such?

Thou art smart enough to guess without crutch.

I will give thou this, as I am so kind

Thy love is akin to thou—they are blind

Of thy love for them, as thou art blind, too,

Of whom thy love is, yet, my love accrues.

**ROMEO**

Thou art making a larger deal of this

Than shouldst be made, as so what if I miss?

Thy love cannot be so very vital

If the name of thy love has no title.

I trust thou art making a fool of me

As thou often does whilst I hold esprit.

**MERCUTIO**

Esprit, thou say? Thou must be mistaken.

Whilst enamored, thy pleasure is taken.

A pain to be with, thou art, Romeo

But fear not, my friend, love thou wilst outgrow.

**ROMEO**

Hush, Mercutio, and let me speak.

I beg of thou love to not be Rosaline.

**MERCUTIO**

Rosaline! A guess worthy of laughter.

Have I not disapproved of her before?

Thy guess is further than anything thought!

At least, in relation of thy love, it is.

I suppose I shalt give thou another chance.

As thy answer was more fear than confidence.

**ROMEO**

Aye, and with disgust, I speak this next name.

Hast thou fallen for Lady Montague?

**MERCUTIO**

Thy mother! A poorer guess than before.

And thou cannot guess a name anymore.

Thou art forced to forever reminisce.

**ROMEO**

Thou art going to leave thee without kiss?

**MERCUTIO**

Fie, fie. Rosaline is nowhere near here.

**ROMEO**

Yes, but we're.

**MERCUTIO**

Dear Romeo, hast thou now lost thy mind?

**ROMEO**

Well, both love be unrequited of ours.

And yet, I am many things, but not blind.

No wrong with staying joint 'til we see stars.

**MERCUTIO**

I suppose thy wit hath not failed thee.

And I suppose this move I should foresee.

**ROMEO**

Thou hast the lips of a woman, no doubt.

**MERCUTIO**

Alas, I must know what this is about.

**ROMEO**

Wouldn't thou rather persist the sweetness?

**MERCUTIO**

The sweetness of thy lips? I must address

Thy obvious lie. Thou art not so great.

**ROMEO**

And yet, thy eyes betray the harsh disputes.

A vocal liar—to have such a trait!

Aye, you be a lover I must recruit.

**MERCUTIO**

Stop your nonsense, Romeo, 'tis cruel.

Thou hast now found a quick and easy tool

To just use against thee, obviously.

**ROMEO**

Not close! Come here and thee will guarantee

The absurdity of thy suspicions.

**MERCUTIO**

Fine. But only under thy conditions.

**SCENE IIII. A hallway in the Montague's house. **

_ Enter BENVOLIO_

**BENVOLIO**

Romeo?Thy cousin awaits attendance.

Hast Mercutio set independence?

_Enter ROMEO and MERCUTIO_

**ROMEO**

Aye.

**BENVOLIO**

Few words? Earlier, thou would not stay mute.

**MERCUTIO**

Hast the Capulet party yet ended?

**BENVOLIO**

Yes. Hast Romeo's heart yet been mended?

**MERCUTIO**

Naturally.

**BENVOLIO**

I had expected more anger or grief.

Mercutio, I am in disbelief.

Few hours, compared to what it should take.

In comforting friends, thou takest the cake.

**MERCUTIO**

Yes. The heart of Romeo now grown.

Another side of him has now been shown.

Rosaline is just another girl.

Benvolio, do you know his new pearl?

Pricking love, it seems, cures love of all evil.

And to think, it simply is primeval.

The heart of a party does have more class

Than the heart of a fool lost in the mass.

Benvolio, hast thou experienced?

Leaving thy body and thy mind so tensed.

Does the aftermath bliss match the yearning

That pains so likably whilst love's churning?

Aye. It does. I must be on thy way now.

_Exeunt MERCUTIO._

**BENVOLIO**

Hast Mercutio finally lost it?

**ROMEO**

Dear coz, 'tis rather late—does thou agree?

**BENVOLIO**

I suppose. I must be off, then.

_Exeunt BENVOLIO_

**ROMEO**

Merely a strike following another

Why must Benvolio act a brother?

Thy place behind the wall is not discreet.

Hiding the way he leaves—thy hast quick feet.

Thou may return without fear.

_ Enter MERCUTIO_

**MERCUTIO**

A fool too afraid is the greatest fool.

**ROMEO**

Telling Benvolio was not a rule.

**MERCUTIO**

And whom decided that?

**ROMEO**

The party has passed. Thou can return home.

**MERCUTIO**

At this dark hour, alone in streets, roam?

I think not. I much rather stay here, thou?

**ROMEO**

I promise, too much thou lets me allow.

**MERCUTIO**

And I shalt stay here tonight, and morrow.

To assure thy is kept without sorrow.

**ROMEO**

Thy proposition is hard to refuse.

**MERCUTIO**

Simply let things happen—don't peruse

Too deeply into the meaning of it.

**ROMEO**

Follow thee—the hallway is deemed unfit

Thy room is must more well lit.

**MERCUTIO**

Aye, and such likely holds a place to rest.

Perhaps the implement we shouldst attest.

**ACT II**

**SCENE I—A street.**

_Enter ROMEO, BENVOLIO, and MERCUTIO_

**BENVOLIO**

Alas, both of thou lookest quite weary.

And the similarities are eerie

Of how you two hold yourselves today.

**MERCUTIO**

Nonsense! Everyday this is my display.

Perhaps thou hast not thyself received rest.

**ROMEO**

I'll intrude, though not personally addressed.

Mercutio and thy health is rightly.

Put together, we do not sleep nightly.

**BENVOLIO**

I was to believe Mercutio left.

**MERCUTIO**

Romeo was once again too bereft

To be allowed to function on his own,

And I was forced to assist at his throne.

**BENVOLIO**

Hast thou heard the news?

The Capulet's daughter is to be wed.

Another party is held, so is said.

**ROMEO**

Aye, aye, I need not go, for I am done.

Forsaken that love for another one.

Whose heart I have stolen eternally.

**BENVOLIO**

Mercutio has cast thy eyes elsewhere?

In such short timing it seems to ensnare.

Art thou sure another love is so great?

A love seems less likely than budding hate.

Mercutio, thou art all but too still.

Dost thy thought of Romeo's love make ill

Of thee?

**MERCUTIO**

Nay. I have run out of ideas of love.

Occurring so often, I grow sick of.

And yet, I cannot now find it in I

To feel the same as when not watching by.

It leaves thy head heavy and feet so light.

Whilst loving, thy personality alight.

So flaming it burns down thyself quickly

To show oneself acting oh so sickly.

Which, still, enamors the heart of one fool.

If love is true as awaiting fuel.

**BENVOLIO**

Is the impossible now possible?

Mercutio in love?

**MERCUTIO**

Acting surprised shouldst not yet be a part

Of commending the finding of a heart.

**ROMEO**

Good Benvolio, thou art not lonely?

Of us, lacking love, thou art the only.

**BENVOLIO**

I am fine.

**MERCUTIO**

Let us, then, have a time at the party.

**ROMEO**

Aye, but we be Montagues.

**MERCUTIO**

Paris is marrying Juliet, no doubt.

A kinsman for the Prince, and one devout.

I, as well, am a kinsman, no? Why yes.

Meaning I may attend, and bring a guest.

Or, two, in fact, if so is what I wish.

And both you two shall attend.

**ROMEO**

But.

**MERCUTIO**

No excuses!

As all is well, it is time to unwind.

Romeo, with heart no longer entwined

Thou shalt—no, thou must—have a merry time.

And for I, loving is no longer crime.

Benvolio, thou as well will rejoice.

Endless ladies, easily just a choice.

**ROMEO**

I will go if Benvolio will go.

**BENVOLIO**

Aye, I will go.

**SCENE II—The Capulet's Party.**

_Enter ROMEO, BENVOLIO, and MERCUTIO_

**ROMEO**

I feel as though we do not fit in well.

**MERCUTIO**

On such trivialities do not dwell!

We are here for fun, not your growing pride.

Why not congratulate the to-be bride?

**ROMEO**

If I must. Where stands she?

**BENVOLIO**

I spy her conversing with her nurse.

If I were thou, I would wait to converse.

Her lips move quickly with fierce intent.

The wedding, I think, she did not consent.

**MERCUTIO**

... Thou art not speaking, good Romeo.

Is something the matter?

**ROMEO**

Nay, and I shalt be back in mere seconds.

As for thee, a conversation beckons.

_ Exeunt ROMEO_

**BENVOLIO**

In the meanwhile, why dost thee not seek her?

**MERCUTIO**

Her?

**BENVOLIO**

Aye. The girl whom has stolen thy heart.

Dost she wander this party?

**MERCUTIO**

Aye. But need I not leave you all alone?

Alone, my heart can wait and have a moan.

Friends must come before.

**BENVOLIO**

It looks as though Romeo is stricken.

Dost thou think his prior love has sickened?

Will she mind?

**MERCUTIO**

...Nay.


End file.
